Icy Truths
by Avery Dawnhale
Summary: Written in poetry form, this story will be told in vivid poetic brilliance. With perspectives of different characters in the Vampire Academy Series, they will tell certain scenes in the book/or will tell alternate universes. Hope you give it a try. I promise you won't be disappointed. Will also update frequently.
1. A Little Confession

**Foreword: **Hello. :) A first Vampire Academy fan fiction for me. WOOHOO!

Since I didn't have the time, nor muse to write a full-novel style nor one-shot, I decided to write a...drabble/poetry fic. I've never seen a VA fan fiction that's been written this way, so I hope you all like it. :)

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Vampire Academy.

* * *

**A Little Confession (Dimitri's POV/Shadow Kiss/Cabin Scene)**

Your beauty,  
Your rosey beauty  
Love,  
why do you look so hurt?  
Ssh, it will fade  
Just let me hold you...

No more tears,  
No more helplessness  
Come into my arms, my sweet  
Let me protect you  
Ssh now  
Enough anger  
Your safe  
And you're strong  
"So strong, Roza.  
That's why I love you."

There.  
I  
love  
you  
Now, enough.  
It pains me to see you down.  
You look at me with searing eyes.  
And I am lost  
So  
completely  
lost...

I will

not

let you

go.

* * *

**Afterword: ***peeks out the curtain* Are you still there?

What do you think of my little VA drabble/poetry? Review down below! :)

I plan on updating frequently...so ALERT and REVIEW. :)

Thank you all!

Avery.


	2. Oh, Tasha

**Foreword: **I'm back with another chapter/poem! :)

I finally discovered how to single space the damn thing. I AM SO STUPID. It was on the bottom right corner of the document. LOOOL.

Well, hope you like this! Pretty long for you guys!

Also, thank you to the reviewer who recommended that I write this. I hope I did it justice! :)

* * *

**Oh, Tasha. (Dimitri's POV/Last Sacrifice/When All Was Revealed)**

Blue. Once so warm.  
Now, cold and distant.  
_Oh, Tasha.  
_What caused you to be this way, my friend?  
Is it the scars that paints your face?  
Or is it the pain in your being?  
Or maybe, is it, because of me?

_Oh, my friend._  
I never realized  
But you're hair is dull  
And you shake all the time

I know you're eyes are cloudy  
And red  
But I still  
Don't understand  
How could you do it?  
Had it been too much?  
Too much to beat the scars that paints your face?  
Or too much the pain in your being?  
Or too much to see me with my lovely rose?

My heart is filled with sorrow  
My soul gains another burden of guilt  
And yet,  
I regret nothing  
How could I?  
I feel so much better now,  
With a lovely red rose by my side

A step you make  
A cry you scream  
_Oh, Tasha_

I am locked to the ground  
Your eyes scan me  
And you look so desperate  
I knew.

It was too much for you to see me with a rose.

A gun?  
Since when...  
No.  
_Oh, Tasha. No. _  
You are gone.

Your beauty marred with desperation.  
Your eyes marked with things you saw but cannot be unseen.

And I knew at that moment,  
That you have nothing left to give.

A step  
A cry  
A decision

And the gun was fired.

* * *

**Afterword: **Good? Bad? Okay? Just want to comment?

Review down below! :)


	3. When The Leaves Start To Fall

**Foreword: **The next poem is pretty sad. :(

I hope you like it and please, PLEASE. LEAVE A REVIEW. ;)

* * *

**When The Leaves Start To Fall (Dimitri's POV/After Spirit Bound/An AU where Rose leaves Court because the pain was too much and falls in love, leaving poor, guilt-ridden Dimitri behind.)**

The leaves start to fall,  
The warmth leaves the place,  
And a rose falls down the ground,  
Wilted.  
Yet, I still wait for you.

The Court is quiet,  
Life loses its radiance  
And guilt overwhelms my soul.

Three years has passed,  
And life has moved on.  
I still wait,  
To apologize.  
Yet I know  
You have faded.

Do they see my pain?  
My endless guilt?  
My odd quietness?  
My dried tears?

Roza,  
I wait for you.

_I am sorry, _  
_For the pain that_  
_My change caused you  
I am sorry,  
For pushing  
You away_

Please come back.  
I miss you.

Another winter has passed,  
And you do not heed my call.  
My heart breaks a little more.  
You have faded.

Christmas was quiet,  
Had lost its vibrance  
It's simple purity.  
I smile sadly,  
And keep another unwrapped gift  
In my closet.

That Christmas midnight,  
I cry again.  
And still,  
No one remarks on my pain.  
I remember fondly,  
You are the only one who will  
The only brave one  
And I cry again.

x

You are here,  
Life has its radiance  
The leaves seem to sway with happiness  
And everything seemed beautiful  
And fiery.

Even nature answers to your  
Call.

I clench my fists,  
My heart started  
Beating again  
And I had this feeling,  
That everything was going to be alright.

I push open the door  
I see your force,  
Your powerful aura,  
Your shining hair  
It seems like the room  
Has gone into  
Red,  
Fiery  
Flames.

You look so beautiful.

Oh, Roza.  
Forgive me for saying  
That my love has gone.  
Forgive me,  
For hurting you  
In every way possible.

I love you,  
Still.  
Forever.  
Always.

I saw you smile  
To this unknown man,  
Lovingly.  
And my heart  
Broke, like yours did.  
And I knew.  
I was too late.

The pain was excruciating.  
The feeling was burning.  
And there was nothing I could do  
Anymore

For the first time,  
Dimitri Belikov  
Was powerless.

* * *

**Afterword: **I tried to rhyme the words, but it was too hard! I'm not a rhymer as you can see.

Though, I hope you like the update and tell me what you think! :) Review below!


	4. Seeing The Star

**Foreword: **_...sorry for not updating. :) busy, busy. _

* * *

**Seeing The Star (Tasha POV/After Last Sacrifice/What happens to Tasha?)**

i was loved,  
i was happy,  
in the cold ground.

the sun has not risen,  
in the deep walls,  
and yet i see them,  
with coloured eyes

thirty six tiles,  
thirty two broken,  
thirty not found

my head is chaos,  
yet my body is quiet.

i was loved,  
i was happy,  
and in the cold barren ground,  
they took me.

and i saw  
the Star again.

* * *

**Afterword: **_review if you like. ;)_


	5. Thy My Redemption and Salvation

**Thy My Redemption and Salvation (Dimitri's POV/Somewhere along in the middle of Last Sacrifice/**

What could possibly be a cause for salvation and redemption?  
Will it be the unfaithful winds; or possibly the caress of the sun?  
Though my mind is lost; I prefer the rain and the crisp sound of dry leaves.  
I remember my loved one's lips, like fire. Like the middle of summer.  
Unbearable to withstand, though I've seen and felt worse.  
Her quiet offer of redemption was tempting  
And yet...redemption waits, served in rough winds and cold winters and middle of summers.  
I seek to hear her speak, knowing no music will I hear, but rather the sound of leaves.  
Her hair, a contrast. It flows, it glows, it is the moon, Selene.  
Hath I ever seen beauty before,  
I shall be reborn.  
For I know, this little thing,  
Is my redemption.  
Though where is my salvation?  
Alas, that has to wait.


	6. Don't Hesitate

**__****Don't Hesitate (Rose POV/Blood Promise) **

The icicles hanged upon the branches-of trees  
Heart aching, stomach clenching, eyes sore  
With upon the sun, there is nothing  
Small houses, quiet family -happy.

I clenched my stake,  
And prepared for the stains of the red moon  
No use - don't think.

Walk, walk.  
Walk and walk.  
Find him.  
Kill him.

_Don't hesitate. _


End file.
